Keroro
Keroro is the main protagonist in the 2004 anime SGT. Frog and Keroro (film) and one of the supporting characters in The Plushy Movie series. Role Sackboy and Joy (Napping Princess) meets up with Keroro and so as Conan Edogawa, Duck and Uzura when they're captured for the 49th Hunger Games, separately. In the Games, they have to survive the dangers and illusions of the Games. Almost near the end of the Games, the Keroro Platoon came to save them. In The Plushy Movie 2, Captain Salazar takes note on Keroro and gives a hating towards him. Keroro is shocked to hear that Giroro now works for the Garuru Platoon when he wants to know where he was and scared to hear that they work for Pennywise/IT. Jareth, the Goblin King, captured Keroro when he's sneaking into the castle as Afro Sergeant. Once the 3 worlds has been brewed by Dormammu, Lila saves the captured people and goes to defeat the armies of Jareth, Pennywise/IT, Ahmanet and the Queen Bee. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 1, the Sphynx Cats now goes after Keroro since they heard that he might be the one to find the MirrorMask. A new enemy, CLU 2, is wanting to invade the Planet Keron by destroying the programs made in Keron, he wants to utilize more worlds as well. Some instance in the movie, Keroro travels with Tenma Tsukamoto, Yakumo Tsukamoto, Pururu, Friend Bear, Kyubey and Roobear, with Mrs. Whatsit, Mrs. Which and Mrs. Who, to the Planet Camazotz, but the 3 Ws want them to go there themselves and disappears. Red, member of Camazotz knows everything about Keroro's Grandfather, to Keroro's shock. Red possesses Yakumo and turns her into one of the IT's minions, which the IT wants to wipe out every planet in every solar system. The Keronians knows about the IT and tries to figure out what to do to save Yakumo from the IT. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 2, he fears the worst when Thanos has extincted half of Planet Keron. Some instance in the movie, he finds Pururu trying to revive her best Pekoponian friend, Scott Lang (AKA Ant-Man), but the revival system fails. He and the others get captured by General Sweet Mayhem and takes them to the Sistar System, ruled by Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi. When they heard that the world is in danger, Keroro and the others, along with Mayhem and Wa'Nabi, goes to save the universe from the Future Patamon. After the battle, they go to the Mirror World and goes to fight the Queen of Darkness and Drosselmeyer. But Yuuko Ichihara is the one that's controlling the worlds. They fight her until Tenma destroys the IT and brings back Yakumo. In The Plushy Movie 4: The Case of Pikachu, Keroro is shocked to hear that Pururu is a prophecied one. In The Plushy Movie: Extinction, the High Table, led by The Adjudicator, are hunting down the Keroro Platoon, which the Keroro Platoon has to survive the High Table heist. In Keroro (film), Keroro has to work together with Lisbeth Salander and Plusle to stop a newly powered Keronian, Electroro. In The Plushy Movie: The Truth, Keroro and the other Avengers goes to the Door of Truth to stop The Adjudicator from altering all the worlds. After the battle, Laetitia tells them that they should not have crossed paths with each other while the worlds collided. Keroro and the others takes her advice and all said and done. Others Keroro's also in half of the LittleBigPlanet series, The Plushy Show, Plushy Dimensions and Plushy Battle Royale 2.